Rock 'n Roll
by KisandraWesker
Summary: The Heart Angels the girls and the Dark Knights the boys are in a band competition? Who will win? No pairings. Sorry!


**Rock 'n Roll**

**I pulled this song from the movie "The Chipmunk Adventure". In this fanfic, Rin and girls are competiting against Inuyasha and the boys in a Rock 'n Roll contest. Who will win? They are both singing the same song "Rock 'n Roll". Enjoy! Don't own Inuyasha and don't own "Rock 'n Roll"!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Backstage...**

**Rin and Inuyasha were glaring at each other. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku shook their heads. "We got to keep these two apart," Miroku said. Sango nodded her head and was dragged away by Kagome. "HEY! Kagome!" Sango whined. "C'mon! We're on!" Kagome said. "Hope you're ready to lose, Inuyasha!" Rin laughed. "YEA RIGHT!" Inuyasha yelled after her. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.**

**On stage...**

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! LET'S HEAR FOR THE HEART ANGELS (girls) AND THE DARK KNIGHTS(boys)!!!!" the annoncer shouted. The crowd burst into cheers as both bands headed on stage. "Hey! You guys ready to rock?!" Rin shouted earning a cheer from the crowd. Inuyasha glared at her and earned a death glare from Kagome. "This song is called "Rock 'n Roll!" Inuyasha said. Rin placed her hands on her hips with a wide mouth but shrugged her shoulders as the music began.**

**(Intro to Rock 'n Roll begins)**

**Inuyasha and Rin**

_**Sun goes down I'm just getting up**_

_**I'm heading for the city lights!**_

_**Radio blasting on the way to the club!**_

_**Gonna rock this town tonight!**_

_**Kagome and Sango**_

_**You'll never believe in this world**_

_**they sell us!**_

_**(Girls)**_

_**But we ain't gonna buy it!**_

_**the things they're trying to sell us now!**_

_**Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll**_

_**(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glare at them)**_

___**Rin**__**) Wooooo hoo!**_

_**(Girls)**_

_**Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!**_

___**Sango**__**) Rooooock 'n roll, roll, roll, roll, roll!**_

___**Inuyasha**__**) Oooh yea! **_

_**(Boys)**_

_**Volume's up and I'm ready to go!**_

_**My guitar ins in my hands!**_

_**(Rin places her hands on her hips and pouts )**_

_**(Boys)**_

_**There's nothing more than I rather to do**_

_**Than ready to rock 'n roll yea!**_

___**Miroku and Sesshomaru**___

_**What we have is what we will believe in!**_

_**Ready for the top!**_

___**Inuyasha**__**) Don't you know!**_

_**(Boys)**_

_**When there won't stop believing now!**_

_**Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!**_

___**Inuyasha**__**) You better believe it! Yea yea yea!**_

_**(Boys)**_

_**Yea we're the boys of rock 'n roll!**_

___**Sesshomaru**__**) Roooock 'n roooooll!**_

_**(Girls)**_

_**We are the girls**_

_**We are the girls**_

_**We are the girls of rock 'n roll!**_

_**(Boys)**_

_**We are the boys**_

_**We are the boys**_

_**We are the boys of rock 'n roll!**_

**"HIT IT, MIROKU!!" Inuyasha shouted.**

_**(Miroku goes into guitar solo)**_

**"KAGOME, GO FOR IT!!" Sango shouted.**

_**(Kagome goes into jazz saxophone solo)**_

_**(Boys)**_

_**Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!**_

___**Kagome**__**) Ooooooh!**_

_**(Girls)**_

_**Yea we're the girls of rock 'n roll!**_

___**Rin**__**) Better believe it that we are!**_

_**(Boys) **_

_**Yea we're the boys of rock 'n roll!**_

___**Miroku**___

_**Rock 'n rooooooll!!**_

_**(Girls)**_

_**Yea we're girls of rock 'n roll!**_

___**Kagome**___

_**Rock 'n rock 'n roooooooll!**_

_**(Boys)**_

_**Yea we're the boys of roll!**_

___**Sesshomaru**___

_**Roooock 'n rooooooll!!!**_

_**(Girls)**_

_**Yea we're the girls of rock 'n roll!**_

___**Sango and Rin**___

_**Rock 'n rock 'n roooooooll!!**_

_**(Boys)**_

_**Yea we're the boys of rock 'n roll!**_

___**Miroku**___

_**Gonna rock 'n rock 'n rooooooll!!!**_

_**(Song ends)**_

**The crowd was going nuts! "HOW'S THAT FOR COMPETITON!?" the annoncer said. The crowd cheered. Rin smirked at Inuyasha and he glared at her. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, earning a death glare from Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango hugged each other (at least those two have respect for each other!) "NOW FOR THE WINNER!! THE WINNER BAND IS...THE HEART ANGELS!!!" the girls went nuts while the boys stood there with mouths wide open. Rin, Kagome and Sango hugged each other, squealing. "NOW THE PRIZE...$5000!!" the crowd went berserk once more along with the girls. "HA! TAKE THAT, INUYASHA!" Rin yelled, laughing. The girls took their prize and walked backstage, proving once and for all, girls can beat boys at anytime if they work together!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LOL!! The boys got beat BIG TIME! Review and get autographs from Kagome, Rin, and Sango!**

**Sango: Hey guy reviewers! Over here!**

**Rin: Autographs here...but for a price. If one of you guys take me out on a date!**

**Kagome: ; Hey guy reviewers! How did we do? Did we do good?**

**Rin: Of course we did good! We beat the boys! (Sango and Kagome: ;;)**

**Well there you have it! See ya later! **


End file.
